paradise_bayfandomcom-20200214-history
Currency
Gold coins # Goodwill # Prestige # Prestige Stars # Gems # Karma # Royal Clamshells # Pearls # Ghost Doubloons # Lyrical Notes # Social Gifts and Social Currencies Gold coins This is the main currency of the game. How to get * Completing requests at the Trade Post * Completing boat trades at the Docks * Selling items at Wesley’s Exports * Opening treasure chests * Feeding pets * Selling items at neighbouring islands' trade boards * Feeding build/gathering event decorations * Mill Mastery "Gold Bonus" * Gold coins are a possible reward for a Wish of Fortune or Fate at Wishing Wellspring Island. * The * The * Sometimes as TradeFest bonus tier rewards * Buying via in-app purchase menu What's it used for ? They allow you to buy different mills, objects, decorations, and upgrades as you progress through the game. Goodwill This is your game experience currency How to get * Making items at mills * Harvesting * Completing requests at the Trade Post * Completing boat trades at the Docks * Opening treasure chests * Tapping Wildlife * Feeding Pets * Completing seal dives and helping friends' dives * Feeding build/gathering event decorations * Clearing dead trees and bushes * Mill Mastery "XP Boost" * Goodwill is a possible reward for a Wish of Wisdom or Fate at Wishing Wellspring Island. * The What's it used for ? The more you gain, the higher your XP Level can become and this allows you to unlock new mills, items, recipes, islands and storylines. The maximum level in the game is currently Level . See Levels for more information.' Prestige This is your game experience currency once you reach the maximum XP Level (currently Level ). How to get Once the maximum XP Level is reached ( ), you will start earning Prestige instead of Goodwill ; same sources as Goodwill above. The XP progress bar changes to a Prestige progress bar with a maximum of 15,000 . What's it used for ? Every 15,000 you earn a '''prestige star' . See below. Prestige Star This is your currency for purchase of Prestige items at the . How to get * Each time you reach 15,000 you earn a prestige star . * Some pets award Prestige Stars when feeding after they reach their max rank. * Sometimes offered as a TradeFest tier reward. What's it used for ? Use prestige stars to buy Prestige level items from the . These currently include special Epic Decorations, additional trees and bushes, and other decor items. There are 2 Epic decorations: Wesley and Sita's and Finn's . Each costs 75x (that's 1,125,000 ). Coming soon : a third decoration is in preparation for Clara, a Dig Site. There are three other prestige decorations: the for 3x , the for 30x , and the for 10x . Plus the is available for 30x (if you've not already purchased it!). You can also buy extra trees and bushes which allow you to plant a fourth tree/bush above and beyond the 3 normal trees/bushes. Each extra tree/bush costs 5x . Gems Gems are a very valuable resource in Paradise Bay. How to get * Completing challenges during special events * Opening chests (daily maximum of 3x ) * Completing seal dives * From the Isle of the Giving Tree (3 to 6 every 16h) * Selling the unique resources of the neighboring islands to ship captains at The Docks * Gems are a possible reward for a Wish of Fortune or Fate at Wishing Wellspring Island. * From the Ad-Parrot (Island TV) * Leveling up (specific levels only - see Levels). * Sometimes as TradeFest and TradeFest bonus tier rewards * By buying via in-app purchase menu * The What's it used for ? Gems can help you to speed up ("rush"): the growth/collection of resources, the manufacturing of items, the wait time for new Trade Post or TradeFest orders, the wait time between pet feedings, Mill Mastery rank-ups. Gems are also used to open specific land expansions, to increase Mill production slots, and can be used to buy certain decorations, special Harvesters, additional helper seals, additional Kibble Cafe Mills, and sticker chests at the Pet Sanctuary. Karma Karma is a social currency unlocked at Level 16. How to get * By visiting other players' islands and tapping their wildlife. * As a reward during seal dives (on your island or helping a friend) * By helping friends during build/gathering events (e.g. the Grand Egg Hunt). What's it used for ? Use Karma to buy clearing tools (axes, shears, sledgehammers) at the . Can also be used to buy special pet chests (normally 2,500x each) during special events (e.g. Relic Ruins Frenzy). Royal Clamshells Royal Clamshells are the currency used for the at the Seal House. How to get * Collect them as dive rewards from your own dives, helping friends, and friends helping you. * NOTE: There is a cap of 400 Clamshells. Once you have reached 400 clamshells dives will still give you other rewards, but not Clamshells. What's it used for ? Use Royal Clamshells to purchase ship parts (BYOS) and decorations at the Pearls Pearls are used for just a few actions within the game. How to get * In daily treasure chests * As a reward during seal dives * Tapping wildlife on your island * Feeding pets * As a bonus collected by your otters and turtles during their normal dives for sea resources * Pearls can be offered in trade for Windmill or Treehouse Expansion Materials at Great Crate Islet, Steppin' Stairs Islet, Perfect Pulley Islet, or Windy Windmill Islet. * The * Sometimes as TradeFest and TradeFest bonus tier rewards * NOTE: Unlike most currencies Pearls can be bought and sold in the World Market. What's it used for ? Use Pearls to purchase special recipes and decorations at the , to dismiss boat trades at the Docks and to feed the Kraken. Ghost Doubloons Ghost Doubloons are used to make purchases at Ghost Ship Cove. How to get * Collect Ghost Doubloons by trading with the Ghost Ship Captain at the Docks ** Watch for "Double Doubloon" events during which the Ghost Ship Captain trades two doubloons per order rather than one, and the boat comes to the dock more frequently. * Blowing open the cave at Ghost Ship Cove * Opening an . * The * Completing challenges during special events * Sometimes as TradeFest and TradeFest bonus tier rewards * NOTE: Unlike most currencies Ghost Doubloons can be bought and sold in the World Market. What's it used for ? Ghost Doubloons are used to buy various items from the GhostShip Captain's trade panels at . See here Selling and here Schedule for the 3rd Trade Panel to see what is available! Lyrical Notes Lyrical Notes were a special currency used to buy band members during the Paradise Bay Band event. How to get Trade with the captains of the small boats at the Docks (2-3 notes per boat). What's it used for ? Lyrical Notes were used to buy the following from the Bazaar : * Members of the Paradise Bay Band (one per month during April-June 2018) * Social Gifts and Social Currencies During special construction/gathering events there is a temporary : * Social gift/present which Trademasters can give to other Trademasters * Social currency which Trademasters collect to buy special items at the Bazaar How to get The social gift/present is typically obtained each time the construction item is levelled up, from special "harvesters" purchased for and/or paid-promotion, and may also be obtained from TradePost and boat orders, as well as chests/wildlife etc. The social currency is typically obtained when giving and collecting social gifts to/from other Trademasters, but may also be obtained from TradePost and boat orders, as well as from chests/wildlife etc. What's it used for ? The social gift/present is given to other Trademasters to help their build item to level up, and to generate social currency for the giver. The social currency is used to buy special items at the Bazaar : * Special event "booster" for the build item (e.g. "Sundries") * Event-related borders and decorations * Bronze Sticker Chest See the various Social Presents. See the individual Category:Special Events pages for social currencies. fr:Les devises es:Las monedas Category:Gameplay